


and i can't remember life before your name

by AsunaChinaDoll



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle Couple, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Just Married, Kissing in the Rain, Nonverbal Communication, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, literally just 800+ words about Cassian being head over heels for his wife, seriously they're amazing together, they're adorable and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: You know, Jyn says wordlessly with an unimpressed lift of her brow,could've done without getting shot at on our honeymoon.He shoots her an amused glance, expressing with a little sparkle in his eyes,You don't think this is fun?
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771096
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	and i can't remember life before your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stereonights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereonights/gifts).



> Hey hey!! Back with yet another prompt, this time from [starsintherearviewmirror](https://starsintherearviewmirror.tumblr.com/) who wanted some Rebelcaptain kissing in the rain, and of course I just _had_ to do it!! Hope you enjoy :)))
> 
>  **Prompt #4:** _"Kissing in the rain"_

It only takes a look.

_You know_ , Jyn says wordlessly with an unimpressed lift of her brow, _could've done without getting shot at on our honeymoon._

A ghost of a smile passes over Cassian's face as he aims his blaster, downing two Stormtroopers into the slick, orange mud.

He shoots her an amused glance, expressing with a little sparkle in his eyes, _You don't think this is fun?_

Their boots pound against the ground in time with the pouring rain, puddles splashing up their trousers as they sprint for cover. Cassian ducks, tasting dirt, as red plasma flies over his head. Jyn fires back over her shoulder, her teeth gritted with determination.

Their eyes meet for half a second, but he feels her half-hearted glare that says, _I was imagining a different kind of fun._

Cassian's lip twitches as he skids around the corner of a building, Jyn at his heels. His vision catches white armor and he pulls the trigger twice before ducking into a small alcove. He sees Jyn take down another Stormtrooper before his fingers curl around her elbow, pulling her to him. 

They pant heavily, pale puffs of air clouding from their mouths, blood rushing in their ears and hearts thudding wildly. Their eyes dart around the vicinity, searching through the thick haze for targets. 

Rainwater drips into his eyes and he blinks harshly when he feels two taps against his thigh. Without looking, he fires up and off to his left, barely catching the sound of a falling body over the cacophony of rain. 

Shoulder digging into the wall, a hand hovering by her arm only a twitch’s reach away, he peeks out into the alley. He finds nothing. He blows out a harsh breath, runs a hand through his wet hair. He taps her elbow three times in quick succession. _Safe._

Cassian turns his head to meet her gaze, and his breath catches in his throat, a sharp strike to his core.

Rain cascades down her pale skin in large rivulets, plastering brown hair flat to her skull and across her forehead. There is a smear of orange across her cheek. Her clothes are soaked through and cling to her skin. He doesn’t miss the slight tremble of her form. 

But it is her eyes that draw him in, a mesmerizing, unattainable flame flickering behind her irises he can’t look away from. They are impossibly bright, set ablaze with adrenaline and the thick of battle and how ~~his~~ her blaster fits in her palm. 

She is a vision. She is beautiful.

_Oh_ , he thinks.

He loves her.

Cassian already knew he loved her, but the truth of it hits him so intensely, and he doesn’t think it’s the shootout that’s making his heart race anymore.

It occurs to him rather unabashedly that he can’t think of a time where he did not love her. Even when they were nothing but strangers.

(Jyn Erso was just another mission, a means to an end contained in a file.

But he liked the way her name felt on his tongue.

Suddenly she was in front of him, blood spiked with nebulas and that dangerous spark in her eyes when she told him with a raised chin _fifteen years ago_.

Even then, he knew.

He would follow her anywhere.)

Jyn nods once. He blinks, forcing himself to focus.

“Ready?” She asks aloud. She goes to move, but he seizes her arm.

“Wait,” he urges. 

“What—”

He doesn’t hear the rest, pushing her back against the wall. A surprised noise escapes her throat as he captures her mouth with his. She’s caught off guard by the fierceness of him, his nose bumping hers and teeth against teeth. But she kisses him back in kind, bracing herself with a shift of her heels, parting her mouth beneath his.

He hears a scuffle off to his right. He does not pull away, and with a flick of his wrist, the threat is removed. Her lips curl into a proud smile, and he kisses that too.

They press closer, his arms wrapping around her waist while her free hand snakes up his neck, fingers entangling with drenched locks. She is sodden to the bone just as much as he is, but she’s warm and solid and good in his arms, and he thinks, he knows without a doubt, _this is it_. She is it for him. 

He couldn’t be happier.

They separate as quickly as they came together, breathless and heated for an entirely different reason. Their eyes lock. Nothing and everything is conveyed between them.

He grins widely, in that way he only does for Jyn. It’s sweet, open, and so _Cassian_ that it never fails to make her heart flutter. He wipes the mud off her cheek with his thumb, presses a fast kiss to her forehead.

“Race you back to the ship, Captain Erso-Andor?” He ventures, his voice thick. The corner of her mouth twists into something knowing, that unending spark in her eyes. 

“You’re on, Major.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are very appreciated ^^
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/) for more Rebelcaptain/SW content!!
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night <3333


End file.
